


To Sleep, Perchance to F*ck

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: BDSM, M/M, Merlin both is and isn't asleep, PWP, SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Somnophilia, Sort Of, blowjob, bottom!Merlin, face fucking, magic is known, switch!Arthur, switch!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur doesn't know why Merlin wants him to fuck whilst he's asleep, but he's not going to turn down the opportunity.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	To Sleep, Perchance to F*ck

Arthur didn’t really know what Merlin was going to get out of this but that didn’t dampen his anticipation or the eager press of his hard cock against the restraining material of his trousers as he walked the empty corridors. Sneaking into Merlin’s bedchamber was the work of a moment and there he was, wrapped snug in his bed, oblivious to Arthur’s entry. 

Approaching the bed, Arthur slowly removed the blanket shielding Merlin’s sleeping form from his view, groaning gutturally and giving himself a firm squeeze as, inch by inch, Merlin’s pale, white skin was revealed to his heated gaze; Merlin was completely naked. 

Placing a hand around Merlin’s ankle absently, Arthur gently massaged it as he took in the feast before him, Merlin sleeping peacefully and granting Arthur full access to his body, allowing Arthur to do whatever he liked with him. 

Shoving his hand down the front of his trousers, Arthur nearly ripped off his dick as a voice right behind him ordered, “Don’t touch yourself yet.” 

Turning around wildly, Arthur took a double-take, gaze shifting between the bed and the space behind him. A sleeping Merlin lay quiescent on the small bed whilst a transparent Merlin stood just a few paces from Arthur, trying to cause permanent injury to a place on Arthur’s body he was quite fond of. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, not sure what was going on. “I thought you said you wanted me to take you whilst you slept.” 

“And I am asleep,” Merlin said blandly as he moved to the opposite side of the bed that Arthur was on, gazing down at his unconscious form. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to miss out on the fun,” he added with a mischievous grin. 

“You could’ve warned me,” Arthur grumbled as he gingerly sat down on the bed next to Merlin’s feet. 

“Hmm, yes, I could have,” Merlin replied with a wicked smile and Arthur gave the sleeping Merlin’s arse a punishing smack in retaliation. 

“Now, there’s an interesting idea,” Merlin said, eyes heating up as he watched the clear skin of his arse pinken faintly at Arthur’s harsh treatment, before shaking his head. “For another time,” Merlin said firmly before walking over to Arthur and whispering into his ear, “I’ve got plans for tonight. Now, can you be a good boy and follow orders?” 

Arthur wasn’t just a good boy; he was the best. 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Merlin purred. “Then get undressed.” 

Arthur was quick to obey, shedding his shirt and trousers, revealing his tanned, well-muscled form until he stood naked before a fully clothed, yet see-through, Merlin, whilst an equally naked Merlin lay in blissful ignorance behind him. 

“Get on the bed,” Merlin ordered once he was done inspecting Arthur’s naked body with his appreciative eye, the tension building within Arthur’s stomach a pleasant ache as he let Merlin take his time to examine his body. 

Merlin must’ve magicked the bed bigger somehow because Arthur was able to crawl up onto the bed with ease, making sure not to touch the sleeping form as he hadn’t been told he was allowed to yet. 

“You can listen so well when you want to,” Merlin praised as he moved to stand behind Arthur, positioning himself so he could see everything as he gave his commands. 

“Use your mouth to get me hard,” Merlin said and so it began. 

Arthur shimmied down the bed until his mouth hovered over Merlin’s flaccid cock. Blowing a hot breath along the length, Arthur watched as the sensitive flesh twitched in interest whilst Merlin’s eyes remained closed in sleep. Arthur licked along the long shaft, curling his tongue around the head to lift the still mostly soft cock into his mouth since Merlin hadn’t said he could use his hands. 

Arthur took Merlin’s cock in his mouth, listening to Merlin’s instructions of “slow,” “swirl your tongue,” and “let me feel the back of your throat,” relishing the increasing stretch of his jaw as Merlin grew to full hardness. 

“Choke on my cock,” Merlin demanded and, taking a deep breath, Arthur descended upon Merlin, relaxing his throat so that he could keep swallowing Merlin down until his lips were brushing against Merlin’s pubic hair, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he struggled to breath around his mouthful, throat massaging around the hard length inside it. 

“Breathe, Arthur,” Merlin finally said, crooning a soft, “You took me so well,” in praise as Arthur lifted off, placing a reverent kiss against the head of Merlin’s proudly erect cock before gasping in much needed air. 

“I think you deserve some relief for servicing me so well,” Merlin said thoughtfully before instructing Arthur on how to position Merlin’s sleeping form. Arthur felt Merlin’s intense eyes as he manoeuvred his unresisting body so that his airway was clear and jaw hung open. 

“You’ll be able to tell if I’m hurting you, right?” Arthur asked worriedly as he spread his legs wide, straddling Merlin’s head, one hand bracing his weight against the wall as the other positioned his cock against Merlin’s parted lips. 

“Of course,” Merlin answered, face pressed close, groaning obscenely as Arthur gave a light thrust. Soon, Arthur had to place both hands against the wall as he fucked Merlin’s mouth. 

“Faster,” Merlin ordered as Arthur plunged his cock into moist heat, taking in Merlin’s slumbering form as he snapped his hips; Merlin’s eyes didn’t even flutter. Arthur brought one hand behind him to play with his hole as he paused in his forceful thrusts, cock buried deep. 

“Don’t get greedy,” Merlin reprimanded and Arthur withdrew immediately, head hanging low. “I would slap your dick in punishment but since I can’t currently use my hands, you’ll have to do it yourself. Off the bed.” 

Arthur obeyed, cock standing out thick and proud, twitching slightly as if knowing what was to come. 

“Just one for now,” Merlin said lightly. “As a warning.” 

Arthur ran his hand down his stomach, pulling slightly at the trail of hair that led down from his belly button, before thwacking the top length of his cock with a sharp blow, his whole body jerking taut. 

“Prepare me,” Merlin said once the initial burn of pain had faded into a pleasurable buzz and Arthur’s breathing evened out. “Start with two fingers.” 

Merlin was still loose and wet from when they’d supped together, Arthur buried deep inside him as Merlin sat on his lap, Arthur feeding Merlin morsels from his plate as Merlin clenched around him. Arthur used the conveniently placed oil on the table beside Merlin’s bed anyway, enjoying dominating Merlin’s sleeping body, arranging Merlin to give Arthur the best view of seeing his fingers disappear into the clutch of Merlin’s arse even as Merlin ordered him on how many fingers to use, what kind of pace to set, and when to replace his fingers with his cock. 

“Don’t be gentle on me,” Merlin instructed with an audible gulp, his breathing heavy. “I want to feel what you did to me whilst I lay innocently sleeping when I wake up.” 

Arthur was more than happy to comply, spreading Merlin’s legs wide as he pounded his hole, Merlin’s heavy cock slapping against his stomach with the force of Arthur’s thrusts. 

“You can’t come until I do,” Merlin told Arthur and Arthur, never lessening his pace, asked, “Can I touch you?” 

Sweat dripped from Arthur’s skin as Merlin took his time to answer, watching as Arthur took him without mercy, his skin becoming rosy with the activities he was unable to be an active participant in. 

“You can,” Merlin finally decided and Arthur immediately wrapped his hand around Merlin’s length, stroking in time to his thrusts until come coated his hand, a low murmur escaping Merlin’s sleeping lips. 

Arthur’s pace was becoming erratic; he was so close. But he didn’t stop the pound of his cock into Merlin’s replete body, instead turning his gaze to the watching Merlin for permission. 

“You’re so good for me,” Merlin said in delight. “Come.” 

Arthur spilled deep inside Merlin. They would _have_ to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
